Dzwonki
Fedain Sunsight, Grand Magister of Magister's Terrace, Commander of Scryer's Quel'Danas Defence, Councilman and Founder of Restored Convocation of Silvermoon is elven Arcanist currently residing in Magister's Terrace. Previously he was mainly known for assault on Black Temple and redirecting Manaforge's mana streams. Recently, he successfully defended Quel'danas from Naga invasion. Although he had helped Blood Elves, he claims to be independent and serves only Scryers and himself. Appearance Fedain stands at an average height, but he's rather slim and it makes him look taller. Unlike other mages, he keeps himself disciplined and fit, just in case. Altough he used fel magic sources he never used demonic spells which prevented him from falling into fel addiction and becoming Blood Elf. Fedain's movements tends to be practical to waste as little time as possible. In combat he uses self-taught techniques, never being taught any combat arts. Although Sunsight never used fel spells, his body is covered in tattoos like Warlocks and Blood Mages have. These self-made tattoos instead of providing fel energy, focuses arcane energy of owner's surroundings, empowering his spells with energy depending on place where spell is being cast. They also empowers owners body, so that he needs less sleep and get tired more slowly. Fedain's blue eyes seems to shine with arcane power. Little is known about source of that glow, but probably it was caused by overpowering in one of experiments made in Tempest Keep under the rule of Kael'thas. It's hard to justify whether Sunsight is optimist or pessimist because of his sarcastic sense of humour. I'm sarcastic? It's our world which is just a big joke! Combat Tactic Sunsight wears light armour, depending in combat on his own dexterity and magical shielding. In his armour, Fedain depends on yellow gems, which greatly increases his chance to score critical hit. He mastered arcane magic, which enabled him to slow his enemies and instantly strike his enemies with powerful Pyroblast. His critical hits deals additional arcane damage as well as consume the enemy in flames. He also uses full range of mana gems to empower his spells. In combat he prefers using spells such as: Fire Blast, Arcane Blast, Pyroblast, Fireball, Scorch, Slow, Frostbolt, Counterspell and Blink. He also uses Presence of Mind ability without thinking two times about it. When in danger, he casts Frost Nova and Blinks, eventually traps himself in ice. He doesn't use Polymorph spell, because: Polymorph is a spell for zoophile, not for a battlemage! Childhood and Third War Fedain was born from unknown parents, but it's said that Highborne blood courses in his veins. Before Scourge's invasion on Quel'thalas, Sunsight was taught as Discipline priest in Sanctum of the Moon. During the training he signed a rule that he'll never do same mistakes as his enemy - that choice has formed his life path. When undead assault Qual'thalas he was one of the first who faced them in battle, standing in desperate battle at Plaqueland's gate. During the battle he bravely saved Hassasyn Duskbreaker, young High Elf magister. Knowing that the battle will be soon over, Hassasyn in aid of Fedain cast powerful blizzard that slowed attacking army, allowing their allies to flee. Sunsight doesn't remember or just doesn't want to talk what happened next, when the Scourge entered territory now known as Ghostlands. Soon after Arthas' army leaving, Fedain alligned himself to prince Kael'thas. He was probably the only one who could join Blood Elves not becoming one of them. After the battle he was trained by Hassasyn in arcane arts and newly discovered arcane magic kept him alive while others needed more after the loss of Sunwell. Duskbreaker was one of the most loyal Kael'thas followers and easily helped Fedain to join their ranks without using felblood. Journey through Outland Fedain traveled to Outland with first group of Quel'thalas survivors. He begin to use fire magic during march through Hellfire Penisula, where Blood Elf was outnumbered by numerous forces of Fel Orcs. Battle ended when all mages focused their spells directly on hollow of Hellfire Citadel, consuming mighty fortress in firestorm. His role in Outland Illidari battles is insignificant or unknown, only information tells that he supported assault on Tempest Keep and skillfully turned some of the base defences against defending Draenei. He was rewarded by Kael'thas, gaining control of vast amount of Keep's energy. During one of experiments something stranged happened and Fedain was found levitating in center of Netherstorm with lightnings going out from his body. He was quickly revived, but he never said what he was doing when the accident happened. It was first time when strange blue glow of his eyes was noticed. His arcane and fire studies in Netherstorm enabled him to quickly gain rank in Arcane Council of Tempest Keep. Then Kael'thas gave him a choice, revealing his plan to transport whole Tempest Keep to Azeroth and destroy Outland: drink felblood and become a ruler of all that will be left of Outland after leaving of the dimensional fortress or go with little forces of Voren'thal to assault Shattrath. He chose the second option, keeping to his principles and hoping to become ruler of new Shattrath. Leaving Blood Elves During march on Shattrath he saw Outland still in war and heard that his people are known as oppressors, but it was while the assault when he chose to align with Naaru. Shortly after he became a Scryer, which wasn't known to Kael'thas that time yet. A month or two later he managed to meet his old friend, Hassasyn, who was under the rule of Illidan in Shadowmoon. The meeting didn't grow up to his expectetions, as he only found that Duskbreaker become one of Fel Eclipsian Warlocks. He even tried to face him in combat to withdrew fel energy from him, but he overestimated the enemy. Hassasyn let Fedain flee, not forgetting that he saved his life in Scourge's invasion. Facing Illidari Fedain wasn't lazing about. Shortly after battle in Shadowmoon he traveled to Netherstorm to spy Kael'thas forces and sabotage building of Manaforges. This activity wasn't enough for him, though. He prepared himself for assault on Black Temple. When army made of Aldor and Scryer volunteers arrived in Shadowmoon they find that not only they were preparing for this battle. Sunsight helped group of Aldor Draenei mages to disrupt Doomwalker for time long enough for Scryer to make a breach in the wall. Fedain faced Illidan himself at the roof of the Temple as the assault group reached it. Combat was long and exhausting, but previous Lord of Outland was now dead. Sunsight took Cowl of Illidari High Lord, sensing energy kept in the artifact, magic that remembered Well of Eternity. Being cautious as always, he showed the Cowl to Aldor priests first, who cleared it from fel influences of Illidan's demonic soul. But first, he searched captives for Hassasyn and found him just in time before he would have been banished to Xoroth by Aldor vindicator. Hoping that his old friend will change his path, he send him to Sanctum of Stars to revive. , Fedain's friend.]] Prince's Betrayal Kael'thas new allegiance to Burning Legion was for Fedain a shock. It's said that he didn't believed at first and when Voren'thal confirmed that information, uncontrolled arcane fury of Sunsight consumed part of the Lower City in fire. Then the elf left Shattrath, going north and simply vanished for about 2 months. During that time occured some serious accidents in Manaforges and Tempest Keep drifted into Crumbling Waste, taking significant damage. Fedain then appeared shortly after Kael'thas defeat, just to see betrayer's body taken into portal by some surviving elves from Sunfury. Then he volunteered to take care of the captives, whom he trained to depend more on light and arcane magic than on fel demonic influences. He also empowered Quelrath Daystone, former Blood Knight from Sunfury, who was his most loyal assistant. Back to Azeroth Sunsight after about half a year spent fixing Tempest Keep's mechanisms, so that Naaru could get back to dimensional fortress. After this he was still seeking greater power, greater than even energy of Manaforges taken directly from Twisting Nether... He went back to Azeroth, to his hometown, Tranquillien. He assisted in restoring runestones on borders of Quel'thalas and travelled through plaqued forests in search for cure for affliction of his homeland. In one of these journeys he entered trollish city of Zul'Aman with group of daredevils. They were suprised when they found forest trolls strengthened enormously by their "gods" and vodoo magic. They sneaked through city defences and faced in battle Hex Lord Malacrass. When mad troll was about to win the battle, Fedain desperately tapped magic of surruonding and was suprisingly empowered with vodoo aura that boosted his spellcasting and changed fate of the encounter. Finally he's taken Hex Shrunken Head that witch doctor was using previously against Fedain's group. This primitive relic seemed to be full of energy, previously unknown to any Quel'dorei. Trouble at Quel'Danas Sunsight just thought about going to Quel'Danas to reclaim the isle from rest of Arthas' undead when he was informed that Kael'thas is already there with even more terrible plans than before. This time it wasn't a big suprise for him. As one of the most skillful Scryers, he quickly get there with Shattered Sun Offensive. His group quickly entered Sunwell Plateau and find defenders unprepared. Even tough, battle in the Plateau was one of the hardest in his path. Anyway, place was perfect for Sunsight - when he tapped arcane from surroundings, his spells just pierced enemies. His group found admirable enemy in Kalecgos, whose arcane mastery was hard to imagine for any mage who battled him. The group also faced Felmyst, undead dragon, but heroes quickly managed to get rid of it. During combat Fedain recognised Hassasyn by arcane magic. He couldn't believed he changed so much, using fel magic, but his power as felblood elf was admirable. Once more he saved his former friend's life, but now he forced him to pledge that he'll join forces of Shattered Sun. Progress of Sunsight's group allowed others to face Kil'jaeden and prevent him from entering Azeroth. After the assault Fedain was awarded as headmaster of restored Magister's Terrace. Settling down Fedain renewed Magister's Terrace with massive use of Arcane magic and light drawn from restored Sunwell. Being a new commander of Quel'Danas Scryer defence he ordered to put most powerful runstones Azeroth ever seen on the isle's strand. He was then warned by a sea witch, Lady Laquesh, that queen Azshara's forces are going to take control and sink the island, so that it's energies will spread into the ocean, causing terrible storms and flooding shores all over the Azeroth. He informed his friends and allies to prepare. Quelrath, Hassasyn and Koortz (friend from childhood in Sanctum of the Moon) quickly emerged to help tightening the defences, but other allies were distrustful as young magister didn't have much proof for his warnings. Only Velen and A'dal sent their forces, just in case. , commander of Bluefang Naga.]] Raging Elements Just before arriving reinforcements, a severe storm hit the island, preventing ships from getting to Sun Reach Harbour. Sunsight knew that those few soldier, magisters and students at the Terrace can't stop regular army. His elite Sunwell guard consisting of former spellbreakers, blood mages and wretched wasn't enough to stop enemy that had time to prepare since the Sundering. The other thing is that he knew his reinforcements are now trapped in stormy ocean where Naga can easily destroy them. Not having much choice, he decided to risk everything he achieved. Sunsight gathered all magisters and students in Apex Point in order to create massive portals, getting whole ships with soldier into Sunwell Plateau. To make that happened, he shut down for just few seconds magic barriers protecting the island. The reinforcements were saved, but he was unable to turn the barrier back... It came out that Naga were also prepared and in few seconds several groups threw powerful runestones back into the sea, making Quel'Danas defenceless. Just 5 minutes after whole strand was taken by Naga expeditionary forces, not facing any resistance. As they reached Sunwell Plateau, Draenei vindicators sent by A'dal and Velen striked at them. Altough they were outnumbered by Naga and there was no possibility to win this battle, they desperately stand against the agressors. Suprisingly, Draenei paladins managed to slow the Naga by using Sunwell's light energies and even stopped them at the Shepherd's Gate. The situation get worse when Leviathans attacked the gate, just making a breach in Plateau's walls. Soon after, vindicators were surrounded by myrmidons and sea beasts. When it seemed that there's no hope, something strange came from darkness, destoying anything on its way. It came out it's group of demons summoned by Hassasyn and blood mages under his command. Although using demonic magic on the island was now forbidden, Hassasyn chose to defend it any way he could. The battle continued in flashes of holy light used by vindicators and unholy shadows that demons were spreading. Finally, demons made a way for vindicators to get away from the envelopment. As they left, all blood mages from upper floor rained fire at the Naga, making firestorm that wasn't seen since times of Kael'thas battles in Outland. Only few infernals from the group of demons survived, but they're able to stop the Naga in Panhelion Plaza. Naga were suprised to find that Magister's Terrace was completly undefended and deserted. In fact, there was one High Elf working at his quarter. When blood mages were raining fire at invading forces in Panhelion Plaza, a long pillar covered in strange runes crawled out from Magister Terrace's tower. It began to shine brighter than the sun and then a magical lightning shotted from it into the sea, making it glow. Secret Fedain's weapon drew energy from the surroundings just like he did, sending it back in one focused arcane beam. It seemed that sea begins to boil near the island. Anyway, Naga were now cut out of reinforcements. Sunsight quickly teleported himself into Plateau and took control over blood mages. Hassasyn now took command of the wretched and Quelrath commanded spellbreakers. Koortz and other pilgrim priests took care over wounded vindicators. Fedain explained other commanders that his weapon will not work forever, so they decided to assault. Spellbreaker striked first when blood mages stopped raining fire. Now all magisters, blood mages and even students directed their spells at enemies before the wall. Wretched and spellbreakers quickly threw rest of the Naga out of Plateau. Then mages levitated down to the first floor, supporting melee groups with immense fire barrage. After taking back ruined Shepherd's Gate, group of vindicators and priests sent by Koortz reached counterattacking defenders. Tytanic battle took all day. Once more blood mages and Hassasyn summoned demons to hunt rest of the Naga. At the end of the day few of defenders were alive, but whole Quel'Danas was coverd in bodies of dead Naga and terryfying sea monsters. Everybody was aware that protection granted by arcane pillar could be maintained only for one night. A small group of Naga led by lady Laquesh betrayed the queen and helped defenders to hunt rest of agressors. Survivors managed to open portal to Silvermoon. Everyone in Quel'thalas sensed that something strange is happening to Sunwell when vindicators used its powers to almost full capacity, but Lor'themar Theron was unable to send forces to investigate this because of the storm. Everybody was shocked when Quelrath, wounded and covered in blue Naga's blood, arrived from the portal and told grim news about invasion. Regent Lord was rather suspicious about it, knowing that Fedain have some Naga "friends" and maybe wants to overthrow his authority. He was about to send a little group to just investigate strange accidents, when large groups of adventurers began to enter the portal to defend their source of power. Before midnight, Quel'danas had fully organised defending forces in Sun Reach Harbour, Magister's Terrace and Sunwell Plateau. Sunsight chose to shut off arcane pillar in order to keep his weapon as a secret and not to waste isle's energy. He knew that Quel'danas is still being observed because just as all reinforcements from Quel'thalas arrived, the storm which was now useless, stopped. Quelrath mobilized volunteers to move massive runestones back to island, but everyone knew that it could be done only by spells. At dawn four of five runestones were in place. All defence was prepared and ready to answer to any attack. Workers were pulling last runestone back to the shore when a grim shadow appeared at the sky. A monstrous shape turned out be image of queen Azshara. A powerful voice thundered from the sky: Your queen is merciful. Leave the island in one hour and be saved. Then the image vanished and left defenders in silence. Works on the runestones were hastened, but there was no chance to activate the barrier within one hour. 15 minutes before zero hour arcane pillar once more shot its beam into the ocean. Fedain and his friends were in Sanguine Chamber when they heard screams. They run just to see that just over the Sunwell a gigantic portal was opening with a great whirl of water coming from it. Queen herself opened the portal to the eye of Maelstorm. Everyone in sight able to spell tried to close it, but without any effect. After few seconds whole island was sinking in the ocean coming from the portal. Sunsight and his group managed to go into a shelter and created a desperate plan. Fedain teleported to Magister's Terrace and directed pillar's beam directly into Sunwell, making it overpowered with both arcane and holy power. In Sunwell Plateau Kortz quickly gathered priests while Hassasyn looked for any alive mages. After forming groups they all met near the eye of cataclysm. Fedain got back in a second and everyone casted most powerful spells they knew. Priests transformed Sunwell's holy energies into great Holy Fire while mages used its arcane energies to flamestrike the portal. Immense firestorm's blastwave ruined Sunwell Plateau building and was noticable even in Silvermoon. Water coming from the portal boiled and evaporated in a second. When isle was saved, casters aimed spells through the portal. At first, they haven't seen any effect. After few minutes of maintaining unimaginable fire barrage, a terrible scream of the queen was heard in all Quel'thalas. The portal slowly begin to close. Although all heroes were alive, there was no place in Quel'danas not covered by corpse. Nagas took terrible losses, but there wasn't any undamaged building in Quel'danas. Sailors then said they've seen gigantic clouds coming from Maelstorm, to proove it, the weather was clouded and rainy all the next year in whole Azeroth. Gadgetzan in Tanaris desert was flooded by monsoon. Sunwell energies stabilised after about a month after the battle. For that time, Blood Elves once more suffered from the withdrawal. Anyway, source of their energy was saved. Present Day Fedain now commands rebuilding of Sunwell Plateau and plans to make one big fortress from the island. He's also helping Velen to restore Exodar as a dimensional ship in exchange for lost vindicators. To be honest, he still doesn't like those blue, two-legged pigs, as he calls Draenei and would rather see them leaving Azeroth. Lor'themar Theron and his council congratulated him, but couldn't award him any more. Sunsight is still headmaster of Magister's Terrace, where students can now study magic helping to rebuild ruined island. He created with his friends Restored Convocation of Silvermoon, a secret council which deals with problems that current authorities don't want to see. He also contacts with Kirin Tor and plans a journey to Nexus with their assault forces. Trivia *Fedain is a level 70 mage, currently on the Wowscape server *Other characters not taken from lore are also player characters. Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Horde Category:High Elf Category:Blood Elf Category:Articles by Fedain Category:Restored Convocation of Silvermoon